From a nightmare to a dream come true
by sakura.ren94
Summary: Hey everyone! This my first story ever. It's a MakoHaru one-shot. Hope you enjoy! :)


**Yaoi Fanfiction**

**Anime: Free!**

**Pairing: Makoto x Haru**

**From a nightmare to a dream come true**

"No!" I screamed in agony, as the salty water started to fill my lungs, while I was sinking in the darkness. The very same dream, the same feeling every night, since that fateful day.

"Makoto wake up. Makoto!" Haru was trying to wake me up, shaking me like a maniac, calling my name… I woke up with teary eyes, panting heavily, trying to understand what just happened. Haru sighed, "Was it that dream again?". I sat up on the bed. "Yeah… I'm sorry Haru." I said with an apologetic look. "Baka, what are you apologizing for? It was only a nightmare, you can relax now." He said to me with a reassuring smile. "Thank you Haru" I smiled back, while being grateful to myself for inviting him to sleep over at my place, since I would be alone, and to Haru for accepting.

We silently stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until Haru broke that silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Well, there's not much to tell, to be honest. It's just that it gets frustrating, having this nightmare every night, even though I've come to terms with what happened since long ago. It's not easy, you know, having something that happened in the past bothering you for so long, and even interfering with your life at some points. But I guess it can't be helped. If that's how it is, I'll live with it. Besides, that's how it's been all this time anyway." I sighed.

Then Haru took my hand in his and my heart started pounding like crazy. "We'll go through this together, ne? I'll help you get over it and let it go." He looked in my eyes and kissed me. "Eh? What is this?" I thought, until he stopped to look at me once again. It was the first time I had seen this look in Haru's eyes. A look full of determination and… love? How is that possible? I mean… What about Rin? Isn't Rin the one he's in love with? The one he's always longed for?

I stood there wide- eyed, shocked, trying to get a grasp of the situation. It felt like I was out of my body, like I was simply watching from afar. That's how unreal it felt.

Before long, though, I was brought back to reality by Haru's voice.

-"Oi Makoto, are you okay?"

-"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine" I reassured him.

His face softened, but also seemed to be filled with worry. Before I could say anything, he spoke.

-"Was what I did wrong? Do you feel disgusted?"

\- No, Haru, I…" I was at loss for words.

I couldn't believe he had just done that. It was like a dream. And if it was, I didn't want to wake up.

I stood there like an idiot, gaping at him, unable to speak, until Haru stood up looking hurt. "Alright, I get it. I'll be leaving now, if you'll excuse me.'' he said and rushed through the bedroom door.

"Haru!" Instantly, I went after him, slamming the door he was about to walk out. "Did I ever say I wanted you to leave?" I said to Haru's back and turned him to face me. "You just caught me off guard, that's all." I said smiling. "Come on, let's go back to my room." he nodded and followed me.

As soon as we sat on the bed, I asked him "Why did you do that? The kiss, I mean." He glanced at me. "Why else do you think? Because I love you Makoto." He said with a straight face.

Once again, I couldn't speak. All this time, I've been in love with him, trying to hide it. I've been fighting with myself, deciding whether I should confess or not, and if I did confess, how I would do it. It has been an internal struggle for years. And here he is, doing this, saying this so casually, making all these years of insecurity, fear and disappointment seem like nothing.

But then again, that's why I've loved him for so long. Why I still love him. He is simple, yet complex. Cold, yet passionate. Expressionless, yet cute.

Thinking about all the things that make me love him so much, the answer was right before me. I should have told him long ago. I should tell him now, without hesitation. We've been on the same page for so long and I hadn't realized, out of fear of losing him.

"I love you too Haru. I always have and always will!" I said and kissed him. He kissed back, but then pulled away looking at me. "I'm glad" he said smiling. "I can't believe it" I kept thinking. After all this time Haru was here and he was mine. He was mine and I was his.

I couldn't control myself anymore. We kissed passionately and made a mess of each other until sunrise…

The End


End file.
